The Road Less Traveled
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when an injured Derek Morgan stumbles upon Penelope Garcia, add to that the unsubs are still looking for him but to top that the unsubs also have the rest of his team captured, will Derek and Penelope be able to save the rest of the team or will they be lost forever
1. Chapter 1

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she worked on her computer, she loved her job, she worked from home and where was her home you might ask, it's in the middle of the woods. She loved the peace, quiet and serenity that being alone brought her but little did she know that something was about to happen that would change her opinion of that.

Now Penelope wasn't rich by any means but she had enough to get the house she wanted and that included a hidden room where she kept her computer and the stuff that her mother and father left to her when they died. When the things of the world would get her down that's where she would go, she would go to her little room, her safe haven, her lair.

When she was finished with her work she got up and headed out of her lair and after making sure the door was closed headed outside to enjoy the weather because their was a storm that was suppose to be hitting in soon. She hated storms, she hated the boom of the thunder and the flash of the lightening as it blazed across the sky.

Meanwhile not far away an injured Derek Morgan was making his way through the woods in search of help, he had been shot once in the shoulder and once in the leg and was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He did what he could to try to cover up the blood trail he was leaving and so far he had done a good enough job to keep his assailants away.

He looked above the trees and thought he saw something and he grunted in pain as he realized he did, he saw smoke that he hoped was coming from somebody that could help him. Derek wobbily made his way bumping into trees and tripping over tree roots as quickly made his way closer and closer to where the smoke was coming from.

Penelope was sitting on her front porch in her swing enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, the weather was cooling quickly which let her know that the storm wasn't very far away. As she put the cup to her lips she thought she heard something, she put the cup down and listened and shook her head and said, "this storm has got you hearing things Garcie, calm down girlie" as she picked up her cocoa and finished the rest of the mug.

She looked up and saw the dark clouds moving in and said, "it won't be long now", she then walked around her house making sure that everything was ready for the coming storm. Penelope was getting ready to step back up onto her porch when she saw something, no wait that was someone stumbling toward her with his arms out saying something.

Derek couldn't believe his eyes he saw somebody and not just anybody but a beautiful somebody, he held his arms out and started saying, "h h help me, please help me". She could tell that he was hurt, part of her wanted to run but her heart was telling her to help that man so she followed her heart and ran toward the man that was in obvious pain.

Penelope said, "what happened to you"?, Derek tried to speak but the words just weren't coming so Penelope said, "let's get you inside" and just as they stepped up on her porch thunder started rolling and the lightening started. She jumped and said, "ohhhhh" as her and the injured Derek Morgan stumbled into her front door.

She laid him down on the bed and said, "who are you, what happened"?, he looked at her and everything was starting to become fuzzy, he said, "I I I'm Derek M M Morgan, I'm with the F F FBI" and then he closed his eyes. She said, "Derek, Derek, can you hear me"? and all she got was moans of pain, she said, "I'm going to get you cleaned up and then hopefully later you can tell me what's happened to you".

She then stood up and started removing his clothes so she could see just how much damage was done to her guest


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 2

Penelope quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, she then started cleaning the wounds on his shoulder and on his leg, she then had to do something that she had never done before, remove bullets. She swallowed hard as she tried to pull the bullet out of his shoulder, when she pulled it and it popped back into his shoulder she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

She said, "ohhhhh I'm gonna be sick", she then ran over to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, when she was done she washed her face and said, "you can do this Garcie, you can do this". Penelope then took a deep breath and turned around and headed back over to Derek where she then removed the bullets and put them in a paper cup on the table.

She then looked down at an unconscious Derek and said, "don't worry hotstuff, the all knowing oracle will take care of you", a few minutes later she had barely gotten Derek sewen up when the power went off. Penelope looked down at Derek and said, "it's gonna be a bad storm, rest Derek and when you wake up we'll see how you're doing, I'm gonna try to get help here for you".

Meanwhile back in town Hotch walked over to the team and said, "has anybody heard from Morgan"?, JJ said, "he was going to talk to a possible witness, a Thomas Green I believe but he never called in". Dave said, "let's just try his phone", Hotch said, "already did, it goes straight to voicemail", Reid said, "let's head out to where he was last heading and see what we can find".

Hotch said, "we need to hurry, he left several hours ago, if he hasn't checked in something's wrong", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they grabbed their jackets and headed out to the SUV's. When they got to their cars thunder and lightening filled the air and Reid jumped and said, "I don't like storms, not at all".

JJ said, "like father like son" causing Reid to grin as he pulled the door shut so they could take off, not checking in wasn't like Derek so the sooner they found him the better. Reid said, "we should be at his last known address in 33 minutes and 45 seconds, give or take a few seconds", JJ patted him on the shoulder and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "I love you to Jayje" as he then turned and looked out the window as the rain started to pour.

Penelope looked down at the thermometer and said, "you're getting hot, hotstuff", she said, "I have Tylenol and Motrin but with you sleeping on me I can't give them to you". She bit down on her bottom lip and walked over to her fridge and got a bottle of water and then walked back over to Derek, she gently shook him and said, "wake up Derek, I need for you to take this Tylenol for me, we've got to get that fever down".

Dereks eyes fluttered open and he said, "w who are you"?, she said, "the name's Penelope Garcia and you're running a fever of almost 104 so we need to get some Tylenol inside you". Derek opened his mouth and took the pills and after getting the swig of water he said, "t t thank you", she said, "for what" and before he could respond he was out again.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "until the meds kick in I think I'm going to use cold compresses" and went to the bathroom and got several wash cloths and soaked them in cool water. She put one on his forehead and one around his neck and one under each arm, she then said, "hopefully the Tylenol will kick in soon because if they don't I don't know what I'm going to do".

A few miles away Thomas Green and his brothers were still searching the woods for Derek, Thomas said, "Seth are you sure you got him"?, he said, "sure am, knicked him in the shoulder and in the leg so he ain't getting far". The younger brother Zachary said, "maybe we better head back home until this storm passes Thomas, things are getting pretty bad".

Thomas said, "that sounds like a good idea, we can start looking again first thing in the morning", the other two brothers lowered their guns as they turned around and headed back through the woods toward their house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 3

Thomas, Zach and Seth were just making it back home when the BAU arrived on the scene, they all got out of their SUVs and headed over to the trio of men. Hotch flashed his badge and said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner this is Dave Rossi, Jennifer and Spencer Reid and Emily Hotchner and we're with the BAU".

Zach said, "what do you want", Thomas said, "don't be so rude brother", he looked at the team and said, "excuse my brother he seemed to have lost his manners today, what can we do for you today"?, Dave said, "we're looking for an associate of ours SSA Derek Morgan". Seth said, "who's that"?, Hotch said, "he's another member of our team, he was heading here to talk to Thomas about the possibility of him being an eyewitness to a kidnapping".

Thomas said, "kidnapping, I don't know what you're talking about, what kidnapping"?, Dave said, "so you're saying that no other member of our team came out to talk to you today"?, Thomas said, "sorry but no, we've been out hunting most of the day and we just got home". Reid got a funny feeling that they were being lied to.

Emily said, "so you haven't seen our friend"?, Zach said, "isn't that what he said"?, Thomas said, "brother please", he looked at Emily and said, "I'm so sorry about him mam but no we haven't seen your friend". JJ said, "thank you so much for your cooperation", the trio of men nodded their heads and Thomas said, "you're very welcome" and they stood there watching as the BAU climbed into their cars and pulled away from the house.

When they were out of sight of the Green brothers Reid said, "they're lying, they've seen Derek", JJ said, "you don't know that Spence", Spencer said, "oh but I do because their is a distinct print of the tires on the SUVs that we're driving and if Derek hadn't been there why were the tracks there"?, Emily looked at JJ and said, "he's got a good point".

She pulled out her cell and dialed her husbands cell and after a few rings she heard, "yeah Em", Emily said, "Reid said that they were lying to us, he said something about the prints from the tires or something like that". Reid laughed and said, "if Morgan hadn't been there then why was his SUV prints there"?, Hotch said, "we'll go back later tonight when they're asleep and look around, if they have Dereks SUV on that property we'll find it".

Meanwhile back at her place Penelope was keeping a close eye on her visitor, he intrigued her and she couldn't wait till he woke up so that she could find out somethings about him. As she stared down at his amazing body she felt her mouth going dry, she couldn't believe how handsome he was and looking down at his hand she didn't see a wedding band on his finger or lines that showed he was married and she smiled hoping that once he got better she could get to know the sexy chocolate Adonis in front of her.

As the evening went on the Green brothers were making plans on finding and killing Derek so that he couldn't tell that they were indeed the kidnappers/killers the FBI had been looking for. Penelope kept checking Dereks temperature and when it continued to go up she got extremely worried and her worry got even worse when she checked her phone and found it dead.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "please let this storm pass by fast so that I can get Derek some help", she then changed his bandages again and said, "you have to be alright Derek Morgan, you just have to be". When she was finished throwing the dirty bandages away she pulled her chair up beside his bed and sat down.

The longer she sat there the more she hoped that somebody was out looking for him because that meant that help would be coming and from the way Derek looked if he didn't get some help soon he wasn't going to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 4

A few hours later Hotch and the team headed back to the Greens farm, they parked out of sight so that their SUVs couldn't be seen and then they quietly headed back up toward the house. When they got in sight of the house Hotch said, "Reid, I want you, JJ and Emily to go check out the building on the left and me and Dave will get the one on the right".

Reid and the girls nodded their heads yes as they all pushed their ear wigs in before they continued up toward the buildings, when Reid got inside the building he said, "see I told you that Derek had been here". Emily said, "I can't believe it, they lied and the entire time Dereks SUV was right here and we had no idea whatsoever", Reid said, "so my question is where's Derek"?, Emily said, "good question Reid" as she whispered, "Aaron, Dereks SUV it's here".

Hotch said, "Dave and I found Morgans vest in this one", JJ said, "what do you think they've done with Morgan"?, Dave said, "knowing that boy I'd say he gave them the slip". Emily looked down and said, "guys check this out", Reid and JJ squatted down and Hotch said, "what is it Em"?, Reid said, "blood, it's blood Hotch".

Dave said, "we both know how strong Morgan is, he isn't gonna give up without a fight", JJ said, "I believe he's right because over here on the other side of the car is evidence of a fight". Hotch said, "until we get other information proving that he isn't, we're going to assume that Morgan is alive and well and out there somewhere waiting on us to find him".

Meanwhile inside the house Seth woke up the others and said, "I see a light coming from the buildings, we better check it out", the brothers get up and quickly get dressed, grab their guns and head outside to see what's going on. They decide that Thomas would go to one building and Seth and Zach would go check out the other to see where the light was coming from.

The brothers caught the team off guard and easily got them to lower their guns, Thomas led his captives to the other building to join his brothers and the other members of their team. Thomas said, "alright first thing we need to do is separate them", Zach said, "how about we put them in the cages while we go search for the other one"?, Thomas said, "good idea Zach" causing the younger brother to smile as they started leading the girls to the cages.

After only a few minutes the team were all in cages and put in separate areas of the huge building, Thomas said, "if you're lucky maybe just maybe we'll give you some food and water later". Hotch and the others looked on as the brothers turned around and headed toward the door but just as they stepped outside he turned around and said, "get some rest cause you're gonna need it" and the last thing the team heard was the laughter of the brothers as they headed back toward the house.

At Penelopes she had just checked Dereks temperature and blew out a deep breath as she saw his fever was finally coming down, she smiled down at the man sleeping and said, "sleep handsome and when you wake up maybe I can get some food in you". She walked over to the door and closed it half way before heading to the kitchen to prepare some soup for her ailing visitor.


	5. Chapter 5

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 5

The next morning the BAU team were cramping and aching from being in the hunting dogs cages, Hotch said, "if we get the chance I say we jump them and take their guns". Emily said, "I don't think I can walk Aaron", JJ said, "me either", Reid said, "I agree with the girls, I don't know if I would be able to stand on my feet much less walk and tackle anybody to the ground".

Dave said, "these boys are smarter than we gave them credit, they know that by keeping us cramped up like this that we're at their mercy", Reid said, "judging from lastnight I'd say they don't have any". JJ said, "I don't know how much longer I can sit like this" as she pulled her legs up tighter to her body.

Their attention was then pulled to the door as the brothers came in with buckets, Thomas smiled and said, "how would you all like to get out of those cages for a bit"?, Hotch watched as Zach opened JJ's cage and helped her out, he then noticed that he picked up the bucket of water and threw it on her causing her to scream, "OHHHHHHHHHH THAT'S COLD".

Thomas laughed and said, "well that's your punishment for breaking into our buildings and looking around", Zach then pushed JJ over to some chains hanging down from the wall and grabbed her by the arms and held them above her head while he snapped the restraints around her wrists before saying, "that'll hold ya".

They then went through the same cycle with each of the other members of the team before they finished, when they were all standing with their hands over their heads in restraints Thomas said, "we'll be back later and then maybe we'll give you a few bites of food before we turn in for the night" and once again the last thing they heard from the brothers was their laughter as they headed back toward the house.

Hotch looked at his team and said, "is everybody okay"?, Emily said, "f f f freezing, I'm f f freezing", JJ and Reid nodded their heads and said, "m m m toooooo". Dave said, "the cheeky freaks, they're not going to feed us or give us water in hopes that they can break us and then by tossing cold water on us they are weakening our resistance".

Reid said, "at this rate we're going to be to weak in a few days to even be able to move", Hotch said, "don't worry we'll get our chance and when we do I'm taking it". Dave said, "I will if I can Aaron, I guess we'll just have to see what our guests have in store for us" causing the others to nod their heads yes in agreement as they wondered just what the brothers were doing.

Meanwhile in the house the brothers were gathering their hunting gear because they were going huntin, huntin for an FBI agent and when they found him, not if but when he was a dead man. Zach smiled and said, "I can't wait to get rid of him like the others", Thomas said, "easy little brother, first we've got to find him and considering we hit him 2 times he might already be dead".

Zach nodded his head and said, "he might but if he's not he's mineeeee" causing Thomas to grin and say, "alright, alright he's yours, he's yours", Seth walked over to his older brother and said, "before we kill the other feds can I have my turn with the dark haired one"?, Thomas said, "sure, why not", Zach said, "heyyyy I wanted her, she's feisty".

Thomas said, "you can have the blonde, she might put up a fight", Zach grinned and said, "I hope so but none of the others put up much of a fight", Seth said, "how much fightin could she do with her arms over her head and her legs wrapped around ya while ya have some fun". Zach said, "true, true but with the blonde I'm going to take my time, gonna make her scream" causing the brothers to laugh as they grabbed their guns and headed toward the break in the trees to start searching for Derek.

Penelope walked into the room where Derek was sleeping and touched his forehead and said, "thank goodness it's going down, you scared me sug", Dereks eyes opened and he said, "w w water, can I have some water pl please"?, she said, "sure, sure" and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of cold water and carried it back over to him.

She took the lid off and helped him hold the bottle and after he got a few sips he said, "t t thank you", she smiled and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia", Derek said, "Derek, Derek Morgan". Penelope said, "yeah you told me your name lastnight before you passed out", he tried to move and winced in pain, she said, "let me get you something for pain" and as she walked by him he grabbed her hand with his and said, "help me, t t they tried to k k kill me".

Penelope said, "who, who tried to kill you"?, he said, "b b brothers, Green brothers" and then his eyes closed and he fell asleep again, as she looked down at him she said, "when you wake up I need to move you to my hidden room because if they come looking for you they will definitely come here". She then walked out of the room and started carrying first aid supplies into the hidden room so that she would have them to use on Derek later.


	6. Chapter 6

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 6

As the brothers slowly made their way through the woods Zach said, "hey maybe we should stop by Penelopes and see how she's doing"?, Seth said ,"awww how cute, he's in love". Zach said, "shut up Seth, so what if I think she's beautiful, can you two tell me that you don't think she is"?, Thomas looked at Seth and then at Zach and said, "no she's beautiful, beautiful and smart and she would make a fine addition to our family, that is if you ever chose to make her one".

Zach blushed as they continued through the trees, stopping every few hundred feet to check out for clues that he had come this way, Thomas said, "here, I've got some blood, it's not much just a drop but it's here". Seth squatted down and said, "it could be animal blood", Zach said, "nah it's his, we got him good, it's gotta be his" and the brothers then stood up as they continued making their way toward Penelopes house.

Meanwhile back at the farm the team was trying to move around but they were exhausted, they hadn't had anything to eat or drink since early yesterday morning and it was starting to ware on them. JJ said, "I'm so cold", Reid said, "me to but hopefully our clothes will dry once the temperature warms up".

Dave said, "something tells me that we're not going to get the chance to dry off", Hotch said, "I agree, they're trying to slowly torture and starve us into submission". Emily said, "I don't like the way they were looking at me and Jayje", JJ said, "me either especially the younger one, he's creepy, like realllll creepy".

At Penelopes she was getting a taste of her soup and she said, "good, now I'll just let it simmer for a few minutes and it'll be done", she put the spoon down and walked over to check on Derek. When she stepped into the door she smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, Derek said, "like I've been shot", she said, "that's because you have, twice and I have the bullets to prove it".

Derek said, "something smells delicious, what is it"?, she said, "soup, I thought that I'd give you some after we get you moved", he said, "get me moved, where am I going"?, she said, "just to my hidden room, just in case I have visitors". She pulled back the covers and helped him up on the side of the bed.

He moaned in pain and she said, "I'm so sorry, here lean on me for support", he looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "it would be my pleasure baby girl". She laughed and said, "thanks hotstuff" as they slowly made it through her house and into the hidden room, once he was settled into the bed she said, "I'll go get you some soup".

As she started out of the room he said, "Penelope", she turned and said, "yeah", he said, "thank you", she said, "you're very welcome, now I'll go get you some soup, crackers and something to drink and I'll be right back". He nodded his head as he tried to relax in the bed, everytime he move pain shot through his body but he was thankful, thankful that he had made it here to her.

Derek looked around the room and smiled, he saw computers, books, figurines, a little home away from home in that one room, he saw a picture hanging on the wall that had Penelope and another man and woman that he figured was Penelopes parents. He sighed and ached as he took the deep breath.

Penelope was pouring the soup into a bowl for Derek when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and said, "stay still, somebody's at the door, I'll be back as soon as I can". Derek said, "be careful", she said, "don't worry sugar I will be" and as he watched the door close he couldn't help but worry about her safety.

She walked over to the door and opened the door and said, "hi boys, whatcha doin"?, Zach said, "we were just wanting to check on you, theirs been somebody escape from prison and they are in the area". Penelope said, "thanks for checking on me guys I appreciate it but so far I haven't seen or heard anything, well except from that storm last night".

Thomas said, "it was a bad one wasn't it"? she said, "yeah it was, I was afraid that the room was going to come right off my house", Seth said, "everything looks good and I do mean everything" as his eyes went up and down her body". Penelope said, "thank you", Zach said, "something smells good what is it"?, Penelope said, "soup, would you 3 like to come in for some"?, Thomas said, "thanks but not right now, we're gonna keep looking for any signs of the escapee".

She nodded her head and said, "be careful", Zach smiled and said, "you to baby, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you", she smiled and said, "thanks for checking on me guys, it means a lot". The three nodded their heads and said their goodbyes to her as they turned around and stepped off her porch and headed back into the tree line still in search of Derek.

When she was sure they were gone she went over and finished putting the soup in his bowl and after grabbing some crackers and milk she headed back over to her hidden room. As she opened the door Derek said, "are you alright, did they hurt you"?, she said, "easy sugar shack, I'm fine, they said that they were looking for somebody that escaped from prison".

Derek said, "lies all lies, they tried to kill me yesterday and if I hadn't run they would have", she put the tray across his lap and said, "eat now and we'll talk later". He took a deep breath and said, "yes mam" as he put the spoon to his mouth and said, "this is delicious", she said,"thanks its my moms special reciepe, I'm glad you liked it".

Derek said, "why don't you go get yourself some soup and join me", she said, "I think I might just do that" as she turned around and exited the room only to come back a few minutes later with a tray of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 7

The team looked up as the door opened up and the brothers stepped inside, Seth said, "welllll I see you're all still alive", he walked over and touched Emilys cheek and said, "which is a good thing for you sweet thing". Emily spit in his face and said, "don't you touch me", he wiped the spit from his face and smiled wickedly as he slapped her hard across the face.

Hotch said, "don't hurt her, we'll do anything you want", Thomas said, "ohhhh we know that, we're just having some fun", Seth picked Emilys legs up and wrapped them around him and grinded his hips against her. She struggled against him but to no avail, he laughed and said, "in a few days when a little more fire is gone from you I'll take you just like that with all of your friends watching".

Emily glanced at Hotch and then down at the ground because she knew at that time that they were helpless against the brothers, well at least right now anyway. Zach walked over to JJ and said, "did you miss me beautiful"?, she said, "like I'd miss a migraine", Zach grabbed her by the hair and said, "you're spunky I like that, we're gonna have some fun".

Thomas said, "welllllll it's time to unhook you and restrain you somewhere else for the night", Hotch watched as Seth unhooked Emilys hands and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into another room. Thomas got down in his face and said, "don't worry he can't have her, not yet, we still have to find your friend first".

In the other room he laid her on her stomach over a barrel and grabbed the restraints that were hooked to chains and put them on her wrists and feet before leaning down and saying, "I could take you right now so you better be nice to me". Emily felt her stomach turn as he slid his hand up her leg and caressed her butt.

Seth said, "ohhhh darling I'm gonna make you scream my name as I take you", Emily said, "never, that'll never happen", he grabbed her by the hair and looked her in the eyes and said, "ohhhh it's gonna happen baby and the sooner you get use to the fact". As he walked out of the room she struggled against the restraints and said, "you won't get away with this" causing him to laugh as he walked out closing the door behind him.

Team member by team member were taken to other rooms and restrained in different positions, JJ on her back laying on a table, Reid was strapped to a chair. Dave was pushed to the ground and restrained against the wall and Hotch was restrained on his stomach just like Emily only he was face down on door.

Thomas laughed and said, "good night everybody we'll be back bright and early in the morning for some more fun, get some rest because you're gonna need it". As the door closed the team breathed a sigh of relief because they pretty much knew that the brothers wouldn't be back until morning so they could try to get some rest and reserve their strength.

Meanwhile at Penelopes Derek finished his soup and after Penelope changed his bandages he took something for pain and then finally drifted off to sleep. Penelope cleaned up the mess and put the rest of the soup away and after locking up for the night she came back into the hidden room and closed the door and laid down on the couch and whispered, "good night handsome, sleep tight, I'm here if you need me", she then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 8

Emily thought the night would never end and when she heard the door open she was actually glad because she hoped that meant that she would be released from her restraints, even if it was only for a few minutes. Seth smiled and said, "morning beautiful", she said, "morning", he said, "good girl, I like a girl that cooperates".

He released her restraints and helped her to her feet, she was so sore where she was positioned on her stomach all night that it was hard for her to straighten up. Seth said, "you're so sexy, I can't wait to have you", Emily then felt his hands roaming all over her body, he leaned in and started kissing the side of her neck and he pulled away and said, "but not today, today we're going to go look for your friend some more".

Emily was then led into the room with the others and her arms were pulled over her head again but this time Seth did something she didn't expect he tightened her restraints. Seth said, "enjoy yourself gorgeous, I'll be back soon", Emily watched as Seth then cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers.

She wanted to bite down on his tongue but she figured he would only get rougher so she allowed him to finish the kiss and pull away, he then caressed the side of her breast and said, "soon baby, soon" and then he followed his brothers out of the room. Hotch looked at his wife and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "so far, what about you"?, he nodded his head and said, "so far" as they wondered what the return of their captors would hold for them.

Penelope opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Derek Morgan looking at her, she rubbed her eyes and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "sore and hurting but okay". She got up and walked over to him and said, "good, do you think that you could eat some breakfast"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitely, I'm starving".

She said, "how about some eggs, bacon, toast, juice and coffee'?, he said, "sounds heavenly to me baby girl", she smiled as she turned to walk out of the room. He said, "Penelope", she said, "yeah", he said, "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look this morning", she laughed and said, "it must be the pain meds talking sugar".

He reached out and took her by the hand and said, "no it's not, I know beautiful when I see beautiful and you are beautiful, never ever doubt that, okay"?, she said, "o o okay". Derek then released her hand and watched as she walked out of the room and headed out toward the kitchen to fix them some breakfast.

When she brought their breakfast a few minutes later she said, "how about after breakfast we try to wash you off a little, do you think you might be up for that Derek"?, he said, "we can try but I'm pretty sore". Penelope said, "I'll be as gentle as I can I promise" causing him to give her his famous smile as he started eating the delicious meal she put in front of him.

Meanwhile back at the farm Emily said, "well at least they haven't found Morgan yet, that's a good thing", Dave said, "let's only hope that they continue to have bad luck in that department". Reid was very quiet and JJ said, "what's wrong Spence, talk to me"?, he said, "huh, oh sorry Jayje, I was just thinking that's all", JJ said, "thinking about what"?, he said, "a way to get out of these restraints".

Hotch said, "what did you come up with"?, he said, "well I flexed my wrists when he tightened my restraints so I might be able to get lose" and they watched as he was indeed able to slid one wrist out of the restraint. JJ said, "way to go Spence", he grinned as he reached up with his free hand and untied the other restraint, he then lowered his tired, aching arms.

He walked over and loosened one of JJ's arms and then went to Emily and did the same and then Hotch and Dave and soon they were all carefully and quietly heading toward the door. Emily said, "they are gonna freak out when they get back and find that we're gone", Dave said, "well that will be their problem won't it" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they opened the door and stepped out into the light of day.

After breakfast Derek watched as Penelope gathered everything for his bath, she said, "just lay back and we'll do this as easy as we can okay"?, he winked at her and said, "anything you say sweetness". As she started washing him he bit down on his bottom lip trying hard not to moan in pleasure as her hands slid all over his body.

He was definitely attracted to her and it was becoming painfully obvious by the tent that was forming in his boxers, she said, "I'm going to go ahead and clean your wounds to but I'll let you clean your you know private area". He laughed and said, "sounds good baby girl", he then watched as she gently cleaned his gunshot wounds and put ointment on them and rebandaged them.

She then said, "I'm going to step out and let you do the rest and when you're ready for me to come back in just let me know", he nodded his head and said, "will do gorgeous, will do" as he watched her turn around and step out into the hall to give him some privacy. He washed himself as gently as he could but still managed to jolt his arm and leg causing pain to shoot through his body.

He moaned out in pain and she ran into the room and he laid his head back against the bed and said, "sorry but I can't, do you mind finishing for me"?, she took the wash cloth and said, "not at all hotstuff, not at all". He laid there with his eyes closed inwardly enjoying every touch and when she was done he opened his eyes in time to see her blushing.

Derek reached out and took her hand in his and said, "thank you", she said, "any time, I'm just glad to help", she didn't know what it was about him, whether it was the lighting or sense of closeness but she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his. They reluctantly pulled away and he grabbed her with his good arm and practically growled as he pulled her back down for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 9

The team finally made it back to their hidden cars but when they tried to start them they found out that the brothers had done something so that they wouldn't start. Emily said, "now what"?, Reid said, "we need to get out of here before they come back", Hotch nodded his head and said, "definitely because if they catch us they'll kill us this time".

Dave said, "the main road is to big of a chance so maybe we should hit the woods, maybe we can find help", Reid said, "and maybe we can find Morgan, he's been out there for almost 2 days and if he's hurt bad", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we'll find him Spence, we'll find him" causing Spencer to weakly smile as they quickly headed for the break in the trees.

Just then the brothers were pulling up in their truck and Seth pointed and said, "our guests got out, there they go into the timber", Thomas stopped the truck and they jumped out and grabbed their guns and made their way toward the team. Hotch looked up and saw the truck and said, "run but stay together, the last thing we need to do is get separated in here".

Hotch led the team and Dave was last as they maneuvered their way through the dense woods, Emily said, "do you think that we'll get out of this alive"?, Hotch said, "we will but we've got to stick together and no matter what, don't give up". JJ said, "that's right because we've got to get back to Jack and Henry, we can't let these freaks win, we can't let them beat us".

As they ran they could hear the brothers taunting them, Seth said, "I can't wait to find you beautiful because when I do I'm going to take you wherever I find youuuuu". Zach said, "just wait till I get my hands on that beautiful blond one, she's gonna be screaming my name", JJ and Emily rolled their eyes as they continued to follow Hotch through the trees.

At Penelopes Derek smiled up at the beautiful woman that had been taking care of him, their was so much he wanted to know about her, was she married, did she have kids, where was she from, he just hoped that he got a chance to find out. Penelope sat down beside him and said, "now that you're doing better, how about we get to know each other"?, he said, "I'd like that very much".

She then spent the next few minutes filling him in on her life, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her losing her parents to a drunk driver, he then told her about himself including losing his father in the line of duty during a robbery. Penelope said, "your mom sounds like an amazing woman, I hope that one day I get to meet her".

Derek said, "me to sweetness, me to because she'll love you", Penelope said, "sounds like your mom had it rough after your dad died, her trying to raise 3 kids on her own". Derek nodded his head and said, "it was hard but we all pitched in and helped but it wasn't the same as dad being there, ya know"?, she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I know handsome, I know" as she put her hand in his and gently squeezed it for support.

Derek had taken the pictures out of his wallet and showed them to her and he told her everything about his team and every member on it, she smiled as she looked at the pictures of Jack and Henry. She said, "awwww they're adorable, I hope to have a couple of kids one day", those were the best words he'd heard in a long time and he quickly said, "me to, me to" causing a smile to grace that beautiful face.

Penelope felt her heart racing as he intertwined their fingers and said, "when I'm healed up what would you say if I asked you out on a date"?, she opened her mouth and before she could speak she heard hard, steady knocking coming from her door. She got up and said, "don't make any noise, I'll be right back".

She then walked out the door and before shutting the door she said, "yes, my answer is yes", he smiled as the door shut and he laid his head back and closed his eyes and waited for her return. When she opened the door she saw the 5 faces that she had just been looking at in pictures and she quickly ushered them inside and closed the door behind them.

Before Hotch could say anything Penelope quickly led them to her hidden room and when she opened the door they were all so relieved to see Derek alive and well. Derek smiled and said, "I'm so glad to see you, you all have no idea what happened to me", Dave sat down beside Derek and said, "ohhhh trust me son we do, we do".

A few minutes later they were still talking when they all heard another knock, Penelope said, "stay here and be quiet, I'll see who that is", Hotch said, "it's probably the Green brothers, be careful". She said, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine" and walked out closing the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 10

When she opened the door she once again saw all 3 brothers, she said, "hey guys", Seth said, "hey Penelope", she said, "would you like to come in"?, Zach smiled and said, "sorry beautiful, can't right now". She said, "is their something I can do to help ya"?, Thomas said, "nah, we were just doing another check on ya since they still haven't found that escapee yet".

She said, "I still haven't seen anybody, which is a good thing for me because I sooooo don't do good under pressure", Zach touched her arm and said, "I think you'd be great under pressure". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you sweetie" causing Zach to grin and then lick his lips as he stepped back to join her brothers.

Thomas said, "we wanted to let you know that if you have any trouble just give us a call and we'll be right here", Zach said, "yeah because I'd loveeeeeee to guard your body". She laughed and said, "I promise that if anything or anybody shows up I'll call ya", the brothers smiled and turned around and started walking away.

She stood there watching until she was sure they were gone before closing and locking her door and then walking back over to the hidden room and opening the door. Derek was all smiles as she stepped back into the room and he said, "was that them"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah they said they were checking on me because the escapee still hasn't been caught yet".

Hotch said, "Penelope do you have any guns here"?, she said, "don't like guns", Dave said, "they're real and they're dangerous", Hotch said, "so you don't have any guns"?, she said, "didn't say that, what I said was that I didn't like guns". Derek grinned and said, "so how many guns do you have"?, she said, "a single woman living in the woods, ohhhhh I have a few".

Everybody then watched as she walked over to cabinet, she opened the door and revealed a hidden panel, she pushed it open and said, "will these help"?, she had at least 5 or 6 guns with ammo. Derek said, "that's my girl" causing her to grin, she said, "ohhh and I have Dereks gun right over here" and they watched as she picked up his gun and handed it back to Derek.

He said, "thank you sweetness, you're my angel", she said, "yeah, yeah", JJ said, "you're very brave Penelope", she said, "I'm not brave", Dave said, "oh but you are, I don't know very many people that would help a man that had been shot and then take in his friends and keep them hidden from the people that are trying to kill them".

She said, "I guess you can say that I root for the underdog", Derek sighed and said, "in this situation we're definitely that", Emily said, "they have us at a disadvantage for sure". Derek said, "they know this area and we don't", Penelope said, "I know the area, what do you need to know chocolate drop"?, causing the girls to grin as they looked back and forth from Derek to Penelope.

Penelope said, "how about I warm you all some soup and dry those clothes for you"?, Emily said, "sounds good, we haven't had anything to eat since early yesterday morning". Penelope said, "I can give you ladies something to wear while your clothes wash and dry but sorry guys I don't have anything but towels for you three".

Derek watched as the girls followed Penelope out of the room first and when he was sure Penelope was out of earshot he said, "we've got to do everything we can to keep her safe, she saved me, she took me in and took care of me when I needed it most". Dave said, "don't worry son, we'll do everything in our power to make sure that your girl is safe and sound" causing Derek to grin.

A few minutes later the girls came in wearing jogging pants and t shirts and Penelope said, "I have towels hanging for you gentlemen in the bathroom and when you come out I'll have the soup ready for ya". Hotch said, "thank you Penelope", she said, "that's what friends are for right"?, Derek smiled and said, "right baby girl, very right indeed", she winked at him and said, "soup coming up" and then he took a deep breath as he watched her butt sway back and forth as she stepped out to warm the soup and Hotch, Dave and Reid stepped out to change out of their wet clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 11

As the brothers walked through their front door Thomas said, "we'll grab something to eat and then head out on foot again checking the entire route to the main road". Zach said, "but that's several miles", Thomas said, "and your point is"?, Zach said, "don't jump down my throat Thomas I was just saying that it's getting late and", he slapped Zach across the face and said, "shut up and eat and then we're heading out again little brother".

When Zach walked away Seth said, "did you have to hit him"?, Thomas ran his hand over his head and said, "I'm sorry it's just he makes me so mad, all I want is for him to respect me". Seth said, "and you think you're going to get his respect by hitting on him"?, Thomas said, "you're right, you're right, I'll talk to him and tell him I'm sorry when he comes back in".

Zach was in the kitchen fixing them some sandwiches and when he finished he carried them and some soda into the dining room and Thomas said, "Zach I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you". Zach took a bite of his sandwich and said, "don't worry about it, it's over and done with now", Thomas put his hand on his brothers shoulder and said, "I love you Zach", he said, "I love you and Seth to it's just", Thomas said, "I know, I know but the sooner we find them the sooner we can take care of them and move on with our lives" causing the brothers to all smile and nod their heads in agreement as they continued eating their sandwiches.

After everybody at Penelopes had eaten their soup Penelope grinned and said, "you're clothes are dry and ready for you and I left them in the bathroom", Hotch said, "thank you Penelope for everything you've done". She said, "you are very welcome" and then watched as everybody headed out of the room to get changed back into their clothes.

When Derek saw Penelope standing across the room picking up the bowls he said, "baby girl", she looked up and said, "yes handsome"?, he said, "when this is all over what would you say about going out on a date with me"?, she tapped her finger to her chin like she was thinking about it and said, "hmmmm, let me see, do I want to go out with a chocolate Adonis"?, Derek gave her his famous smile and said, "so that's a yes"?, she leaned down and looked him in the eyes and said, "that's definitely a yes".

He sighed happily and said, "you won't regret it angel, I promise", she said, "I never thought I would, a sexy man like yourself would be a catch for any woman, how is it that you haven't been snatched up yet"?, he took her by the hand and said, "guess I just never found the right woman". Penelope said, "that happens some times sug", he winked at her and said, "I hadn't found her till now" causing Penelopes heart to start beating faster and faster.

He gently pulled her closer and before she knew it his lips were on hers, she instantly responded earning a smile from the patient, when they pulled apart he said, "wow angel that was heavenly". She laughed and said, "that was completely amazeballs my hot hot chocolate kiss", he laughed and said, "I owe my survival to you, to you and you taking care of me, if you hadn't I would have died, the brothers would have killed me".

Penelope put her hand on his heart and said, "I'm just glad that you're doing better", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm definitely doing better and with you by my side I'll continue to get better". She kissed his lips gently and said, "you need to rest and let me get the dishes cleaned up and then later we're continue this little conversation, okay"?, he said, "I'm holding you to that".

He then watched as she picked up the tray of bowls and carried them out of the room, he then laid his head back down and sighed happily as he started planning their first date. He was still thinking about what they were going to do when the team walked back into the room a few minutes later, Reid said, "I feel much better now that I'm dressed".

JJ said, "ahhhhhh me to Spence, me to", Emily walked over and said, "so you and Penelope"?, Derek said, "what about us"?, she pointed her finger and started singing, "DEREK AND PENELOPE SITTING IN A TRE G". Reid said, "that isn't safe because one of them could fall or the branch could break causing bodily harm to both of them or worse".

JJ kissed her husband on the lips and said, "she didn't mean that they were literally kissing in a tree Spence", he said, "ahhhhhhh", Derek said, "don't worry about it pretty boy because I plan on lots and lots of kissing with my girl". Penelope walked into the room and said, "what's this about kissing"?, Derek said, "just making plans for our night out gorgeous", she winked at him and said, "mighty sure of yourself aren't you angelfish"?, he said, "what can I say, I've always had a way with the ladies" causing Emily and JJ both to laugh.

Meanwhile the brothers were just short of the main road when Thomas said, "I don't see any sign that they were here", Seth said, "maybe they haven't made it here yet, maybe they are still in the forrest". Zach said, "or maybe they're really at Penelopes"?, Thomas looked at his baby brother and said, "you may have a point there little brother, how about we make a surprise visit and see if she really is alone"?, the brothers looked at each other and then at him and nodded their heads in agreement as they turned around and headed back toward an unsuspected Penelope.


	12. Chapter 12

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 12

Over the next few minutes the team loaded Penelopes guns and armed themselves with them just in case the brothers returned while Penelope was gathering items to change Dereks bandages. Derek watched as she carried the items over and laid them down on the bedside table, she then started removing the bangages.

Derek said, "how are they looking"?, she said, "so far so good sugar, no signs of infection", Derek said, "I had someone special watching over me and taking good care of me". Penelope smiled as she cleaned the wound on his shoulder and said, "oh you did huh"?, Derek said, "yeah she's a beautiful girl and I can't wait to get to know her better".

Penelope said, "well from what I understand she can't wait for that either, I think she's quite smitten with you to", he said, "that's good to know angel, very good to know". After finishing with his shoulder she moved to the wound on his leg, she then cleaned in and rebandaged it and said, "there you go hotstuff, you're all cleaned, bandaged and ready for action".

He reached up and took her hand in his and said, "ready for action huh"?, he gently pulled her down to him and said, "how about we test that theory sweetness"? and before she could answer him his lips were on hers. JJ and Emily started into the room but stopped when they saw the couple kissing, Emily cleared her throat and Penelope stepped away blushing.

Derek said, "yessss ladies"?, JJ grinned and said, "sorry to interrupt the two of you but Hotch wanted me to give this to Penelope", she said, "I don't like guns", Emily said, "we know but if the brothers come back again you are going to need it". Derek said, "she's right sweetness, please take the gun just in case", she blew out a deep breath as she took the gun into her hand and said, "hopefully it won't come to it but if it does I'm ready" causing the others to grin.

Reid was standing in the kitchen glancing out the window when he saw Zach walking out from behind a tree, he ran into the hidden room and said, "they're coming the brothers are coming, I just saw Zach". Dave said, "if you saw Zach the others aren't far behind", Hotch said, "alright everybody let's get ready because it looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands.

Derek reached out and took Penelope by the hand and said, "stay close to us if they get in", she nodded her head and said, "will do sugar shack" causing Derek to wink at her as everybody gathered close. Dave said, "alright be careful because these 3 are sneaky little freaks", Emily said, "you got that shot right Dave" and JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "definitely Em, definitely".

Zach stepped up on Penelopes porch and raised his hand and knocked on the door, she looked at Derek and said, "what do I do"?, Derek said, "something tells me they know we're here so don't answer the door". Penelope said, "if I don't they'll just knock the door down and come in", Hotch said, "alright let's get this door closed and braced so that they can't get in".

Penelope said, "don't worry they aren't going to find the door, it's very well hidden", Derek said, "we're not taking any chances" as he stood up wobbily and wrapped his good arm around her for support. Reid, Hotch and Dave put everything up against the door that they good just in case the brothers found the hidden door, they hoped that Penelope was right and that they wouldn't but they weren't taking any chances.

JJ looked at her new friend and said, "do you have another way out of this room"?, she said, "well I have a root cellar under this room is that what you mean JJ"?, she said, "where's the door"?, she helped Derek to the chair and said, "right here" and they watched as she scooted the bed over to reveal the hidden root cellar door", Derek grinned and said, "that's my girl but does anybody know it's here"?, she said, "nobody but me and my cousin who fixed it for me and trust me he's not telling anybody anything".

The brothers had the house surrounded and Zach kept pounding on the door and Penelope said, "sounds like he's ready to break the door down maybe I should go and see what he wants"?, Derek said, "absolutely not, you're safer here". Penelope said, "but Derek", he intertwined their fingers and simply said, "please baby, please don't do anything to put yourself in more danger".

She looked around the room and Hotch whispered, "he's right, just stay close to us and hopefully they won't see this room", JJ said, "maybe we should put Penelope and Derek in the root cellar that way if they get in here they'll think they're gone". Penelope listened as Hotch said, "we need to be as quiet as we can, they are right outside and if I know them like I think I do they have us surrounded and the more noise we make the faster they're going to find us in this hidden room".

Penelope walked over and raised the slot in the wall and peeped out and could see Zach through the window, JJ said, "what do you see"?, she said, "I see Zach pacing back and forth outside the door". JJ said, "do you see the other 2 brothers"?, she said, "nope only Zach", Emily said, "I think Hotch is right, I think they've got us surrounded and just waiting to pounce on us".

The others nodded their heads and stood with their guns drawn and ready when they heard the door being kicked in and Zach saying, "PENELOPEEEEE, WHERE ARE YOUUUUU PENELOPEEEEE"?, tears streamed down her face as she wondered just what was going to happen to her and her new friends.


	13. Chapter 13

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 13

Zach smiled as he stepped into the kitchen, he inhaled and said, "I know you're hereeeeee Penelope, come on out", Penelope sat stock still beside Derek and listened as Zach continued calling for her. The team were scattered around the room with their guns aimed just in case he was able to find the hidden door.

Derek gently squeezed his baby girls hand trying to ease her fear, they could tell that Zach was walking down the hall toward the hidden room and with each step he took it was making their heartrate quicken wondering if they were going to be able to escape the brothers. Zach stopped right in front of the hidden door and said, "huh, where are you Penelope, you're not in the kitchen, you're not in the living room, ahhhh maybe you're in the bathroom taking a bath" as he headed on down to toward the bathroom.

Penelope looked up at Derek and whispered, "maybe I should go out and see if I can get rid of him"?, Derek shook his head and whispered, "not a chance sweetness, if he gets his hands on you it's hard to tell what he'll do". She then turned white as a sheet because she knew that he was telling her the truth.

Hotch peeped out the little slot and saw Zach heading into the bathroom and he said, "when he comes back up the hall we need to get him under control". Dave said, "and we need to do it before his brothers get into the house because with the number at 3 brothers and us with an injured member the odds will be better for us".

Emily said, "what's the plan"?, Hotch said, "we'll wait till he gets close to the door and then we'll grab him and make sure that we can get him hidden before the others come to check on him". As the team readied to grab Zach Derek pulled Penelope closer to him and wrapped his good arm around her and whispered, "I'm here and I won't let him hurt you, no matter what".

Penelope took a deep breath and nodded her head as she watched the team get into their positions, Zach turned around and headed back up the hall and said, "hmmm, maybe she just stepped out, maybe we'd better" and before he could finish his sentence the hidden door opened and Hotch and Dave stepped out and were quickly able to get control of him and knock him out before he could utter a word.

They dragged him into the hidden room and Reid smiled and said, "1 down and 2 to go" as they closed the door and waited, JJ said, "now what"?, Hotch looked at her and said, "now we wait for the other brothers to come looking for him". Emily said, "and if they come looking"?, Dave said, "then we do the same to them as we did this one" as he pointed to Zach laying unconscious on the floor.

Hotch said, "we need to get out and get ready for the other two brothers", Reid and Dave nodded their heads in agreement and Hotch looked at Emily and JJ and said, "I need you two to stay here with Penelope and Derek". JJ and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the others opening the hidden door and sneaking out into the hall.

Thomas and Seth waited for the signal from Zach but it hadn't come yet and they were starting to worry about their brother, Thomas motioned for his brother to go check and then they met in front of the house. Seth said, "something's not right, where is he"?, Thomas said, "that is what we're going to find out brother" as they made their way through the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 14

As the brothers slowly and cautiously stepped through Penelopes front door Thomas motioned for Seth to go down the hall and he would go toward the kitchen to check for their brother. Hotch watched as Seth headed down the hall in the direction Dave and Reid were hiding and waiting for him.

His attention then went to Thomas who stepped into the kitchen, Hotch stepped out and kept his gun aimed at Thomas as he stepped closer and closer to him. Thomas was now starting to get concerned about his brother because their was still no sign of either him or of Penelope and just as he turned around he heard a thump down the hall.

Reid and Dave were pulling the now unconscious middle brother into the closet so then they could all focus on the oldest brother, Thomas started down the hall he saw a shadow on the wall. He quickly turned and said, "don't move", Hotch stood still with his gun still aimed at him and said, "drop your weapon and put your hands up".

Thomas laughed and said, "now we both know that isn't going to happen don't we"?, Hotch said, "it doesn't have to end badly for either of us Thomas" causing the brother to roll his eyes. Thomas said, "why don't you drop your gun agent Hotchner before me and my brothers kill the rest of your team".

Hotch caught a glimpse of Reid and Dave making their way slowly toward him and he said, "you know that I can't do that Thomas", Thomas said, "well I guess that we're at a standstill then aren't we"?, causing both Thomas and Hotch to nod their heads in agreement. Dave motioned for Reid to slip through the kitchen and come out beside Thomas and he would go straight.

Penelope snuggled closer to Derek who happily wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, she then looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry". Derek brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "what do you have to be sorry about"?, she said, "I must have messed up or they wouldn't have come back so fast".

JJ said, "none of this is your fault, they were just smarter than we gave them credit for", Derek said, "JJ is right, none of this blame is on you it's all on the brothers. Zach started moving around and JJ and Emily quickly aimed their guns at him and Emily said, "don't move Zach", he looked around the room and saw Derek and Penelope and smiled and said, "I knew I'd find you soon enough and now that I have, you're all going to die".

Meanwhile Hotch and Thomas were still talking, each trying to get the other to put their gun down but neither was giving in, Reid was finally in place and Dave was moving into position to triple team the remaining brother. Reid had a solid shot on Thomas and nodded his head letting Hotch know that he could take him down.

Hotch tried one final time to convince Thomas to put his gun down but that attempt only ended in Thomas laughing at Hotch and saying, "try again fed, try again". Hotch nodded his head letting Reid know to take the shot and seconds later Penelope squealed as several gunshots rang out filling her house with the loud booming noise.


	15. Chapter 15

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 15

Penelope quickly said, "ohhhh I'm sorry", before anybody could answer her the hidden door started opening and Derek put his weakened body in front of Penelopes to protect her. When Reid stepped through the door JJ said, "is it over"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "we've got the other two in custody, it's over".

Zach said, "who did you shoot"?, Reid said, "Thomas has a flesh wound to his shoulder but he's fine", Zach said, "how could you do that, how could you shoot him like that"?, Derek said, "seriously, you shot me in the shoulder and in the leg and now you're acting like it's bad because your killer brother got wounded".

Zach said, "shut up, you don't know what you're talking about, we were only protecting ourselves and each other", Emily said, "from us, we were only there looking for Derek and he was only doing his job in trying to track you three down". Dave led Seth by the door and Zach said, "Seth are you alright"?, he said, "yeah, what about you"?, he said, "other than a headache yeah".

Hotch peeped his head in the door and said, "help is on the way, I have medics and locals in route to us", Penelope smiled and said, "it's over, it's finally over". Derek wrapped his good arm around her and said, "it's over sweetness and now we can talk about that date", she laughed and said, "first we need to get you looked at by the medics and then we'll see where we go from there".

Derek said, "you know that your home is now a crime scene right"?, she said, "yeah but what does that mean"?, Emily said, "that means that until the case is closed you can't stay here". Penelope said, "but where will I stay"?, Derek said, "well you can stay with me, I'm gonna need somebody to help me until I can get back on my feet again".

Penelope grinned at him and said, "so you think that am that person"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I know you are sweetness" causing a beautiful smile to grace her face. She opened her mouth and readied to give him her answer when the medics walked through the door and headed straight over to him.

As she stood there watching the medics checking him out she couldn't help but fall a little harder in love with the amazing man in front of her, JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "he's going to be fine, you did a great job with him". She took a deep breath and said, "but what if he's developed an infection, what if I didn't do good enough"?, Derek cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine, so far no sign of infection and I'm in good shape".

Penelope looked at the medics and they nodded their heads and one said, "you did a great job keeping his wounds cleaned and dressed, so far their are no signs of infection but we're going to take him to the hospital so he can be checked by the doctors". Penelope said, "so he really is okay"?, the medic said, "he's going to be fine in a no time thanks to you".

Derek smiled and said, "see I told you, I told you I was going to be fine and I am", she smiled at him and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you". He said, "I'm okay, I'm here with you and we're going to the hospital and the doctor is going to tell you the same things the medics did baby, I promise".

Hotch said, "the brothers are on their way to the police station so we'll follow you two to the hospital" the medic said, "we need to get him loaded, mam are you coming with us"?, Derek said, "of course she is, this is my baby girl, the woman that has stolen my heart, she's my angel of mercy". Penelope laughed and said, "I'll come with ya, I'll come with ya" as the medics wheeled Derek toward the ambulance.

Once they were on board Derek reached over again and intertwined fingers with her and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for taking in a bleeding stranger, you didn't know me but you took me in and took care of me and I will forever be grateful for that". She said, "you don't have to be grateful to me Derek, I did what I needed to do".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "it's just another reason I love you", she looked at him and said, "w w what did you just say"?, he said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but I'm falling and falling hard for you baby girl". She smiled at him and said, "and I'm falling hard for you to sugar", he gave her his famous smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers.


	16. Chapter 16

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 16

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "thanks for coming with me to the hospital, it means a lot to me", she winked at him and said, "sure thing hotstuff, you can't get rid of me that easily" causing him to smile. It took them quite a few minutes to make it out to the main road because the storm from a few days earlier really messed up the road.

Penelope said, "that storm was a bad one, it looks like it has done a lot of damage", Derek said, "storm, what storm"?, she smiled at him and said, "well my dear sir while you were unconscious their was a storm and a half". He said, "did it do any damage to your place"?, she said, "nopeee, everything was fine back at casa Garcia, no harm no foul".

Derek said, "that's good, I'm glad to hear that, I would hate to think that anything happened to your house, especially after you took such good care of me", she sighed happily and said, "I'm just glad that I was able to get you all cleaned up". He said, "speaking of that, did you undress me and bath me"?, she blushed and said, "uhhhh well yeah but wait a minute, you were awake for that bath mister".

He laughed and said, "not that bath beautiful, I figured that you had to practically cut my pants and shirt off of me to be able to get the bullets out", she said, "I didn't have much trouble with the one on your arm but the one in your leg did take a little work". Derek said, "and you did such an amazing job with cleaning it and bandaging it, thank you sweetness", she smiled and said, "anything for you sugar".

Meanwhile the team was trying to make their way down the road, it was taking them a while because they to were having to dodge trees and other debris that was all over the place. Emily said, "I wonder how often they have storms like that up here"?, Reid said, "I'd say they are quite frequent up here", JJ said, "it's so beautiful here, I bet Penelope loves all the peace and quiet".

Dave said, "well it was peaceful until Derek showed up shot at her front door", Hotch said, "a lot of people wouldn't have taken him in and taken care of him like she did, it takes a special kind of person to do that". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and JJ said, "and it's ohhhhh soooooo obvious that they are both smitten with each other and something tells me that once she's at his place living and taking care of him that Morgan is gonna milk it for all it's worth" causing everybody to laugh.

The ambulance finally pulled into the ER parking lot and when the medics opened the door and pulled the gurney out carrying Derek out of the back and wheeled him inside. Once he was inside the doctor walked over and said, "put him in cubicle 3 please", the medics nodded their heads and then continued to take Derek to his cubicle.

The doctor smiled as she stepped through the curtain and said, "alright Mr. Morgan let's get those wounds checked out", Derek looked up at Penelope and smiled as the doctor then undressed his wounds and started checking them out. When she was finished a few minutes later she smiled and said, "they seem to be healing nicely, whoever took care of you really knew what they were doing".

Derek said, "she did it, she took me in and took good care of me doc", Penelope said, "I didn't do anything that anybody else wouldn't else have done", the doctor said, "sadly you're wrong mam, not many people would have taken in somebody that they didn't know and taken such good care of them". Derek squirmed around on the bed and said, "soooooo when can I get out of here"?, she said, "welllllll let's see what the blood work says but I'd say that you're going to be staying here at least overnight".

Derek looked up at the door to see the rest of the team standing there and he said, "doc this is the rest of my team", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", she then looked at Dave and said, "are you David Rossi"?, he smiled and said, "guilty as charged, have we met before"?, she said, "no but I love to read your books", he said, "it's nice to meet my fans".

The doctor said, "you are an amazing author, I think I have read every book you've ever written", he grinned and Derek said, "stop complimenting him doc or we're not going to be able to get his head through the door". Everybody started laughing and Dave said, "don't pay any attention to my step son he's just being a bad patient over there" causing the doctor to smile as she walked out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 17

Sure enough Derek was admitted to the hospital overnight for observation, everybody wanted to stay with him but he finally convinced them to leave, well everybody but Penelope. When it was just her and Derek she toed off her shoes and climbed in bed beside her and they cuddled together for a few minutes until they fell asleep.

The next morning Derek woke up before Penelope did and he laid there smiling and thinking, thinking how lucky he was that he found her that day and that she took him in and took such good care of him. He gently caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes and said, "good morning handsome", he said, "when I get the all clear I'll show you a good morning, a good morning and most definitely a good night for the rest of our lives".

Penelope said, "pretty sure of yourself there aren't ya"?, he said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope and I want you in my life, I want you in my bed, I just want you period". She felt her heart racing and she said, "I want those things to Derek, I know that we haven't know each other long but I have fallen head over heels in love with you".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "and me with you" before his lips descended on hers, they pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see the smiling faces of the rest of their family standing there. Derek said, "good morning", Emily said, "well it looks like the patient is definitely doing better today".

Penelope grinned and said, "what time is it"?, JJ handed her a cup of coffee and said, "it's almost 9, has the doctor been here yet"?, just as Derek shook his head no the doctor popped her head into the room and said, "who's ready to go home"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "me, me, me" causing everybody to laugh. The doctor said, "everything went well last night and your vitals are still good this morning so I'm going to release you butttt their is no work, NONE FOR AT LEAST 8 WEEKS", she looked at Derek and said, "are we clear"?, Derek said, "yes mam".

Penelope said, "don't worry doctor I'll make sure that he behaves", Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'll be good doc, I've been through to much to not do everything I can go heal so I can show my appreciation to this beautiful woman". Penelope blushed and said, "I didn't do anything that anybody else wouldn't have done in the same situation", Reid said, "actually only about 33.2311% of people would have done that, you took in a complete stranger and cleaned and bandaged his wounds and took care of him".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "she took excellent care of me and when I get better I'm going to show her how much I appreciate everything she's done". The doctor said, "just remember nothing for 8 weeks, NOTHING AGENT MORGAN", Derek said, "alright, I'll be good", as he looked at her beautiful face he knew that the next 8 weeks was going to difficult because just being with her he wanted to claim her as his in every way possible and soon, very soon he would do just that.


	18. Chapter 18

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 18

The next few weeks passed by fast with Derek getting released and the team and Penelope heading back to Virginia, it didn't take long for her to get settled in and she immediately started taking care of Derek. Fran was impressed with the woman that had not only taken good care of her son but had stolen his heart.

The team stopped by every day to check on Derek and Penelope and it was arranged that the team would be over to casa Morgan Saturday afternoon for a family cookout. Penelope was so excited with her new home, she loved it there and she loved Derek, so far things were working out good, well everything except she had no job, well no job other than taking care of Derek.

Derek sighed as he limped to the living room and plopped down on the couch, Penelope followed him and put his leg up on a pillow and said, "hotstuff you know that you have to keep that leg up". He said, "I know, I know but I'm getting bored laying in that bed all alone when you are out here working, I miss you sweetness".

She sat down beside him on the couch and gently kissed his lips and said, "I miss you to handsome but you need to rest and believe me when we're together the last thing I want you to do is rest but you heard the doctor, nothing for 8 weeks". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I know and trust me when I say that the past few weeks have been the hardest for me to because it's taking all of my restraint not to take you every night when you're laying in my arms".

Penelope smiled at him and said, "6 weeks down and 2 to go and then I'm all yours", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and I can hardly wait to claim that sexy body of yours in every way possible" as his lips descended on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and soon she was almost straddling his waist and he was loving every second of it".

His hand slowly slid up under Penelopes shirt and was making it's way up to her breasts, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned against his lips wanting more, so much more. They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard somebody knocking on the front door, she blew out a deep breath and said, "sorry sugar, I guess we got carried away there".

He winked at her and said, "you don't hear me complaining beautiful", she jumped up and straightened up her clothes before making her way across the huge room to answer the door. She opened the door and saw the smiling faces of the rest of their family, Penelope stepped back and said, "come in, come in", Jack and Henry ran in first and headed right to where Clooney was laying and started playing with him.

The adults made their way to the living room to check on Derek, Fran leaned in and said, "how's he doing"?, she said, "he's doing great and his therapist said that his physical therapy is coming along great". Fran said, "that's great news and is he behaving himself, don't get me wrong I want those grandbabies because I'm not getting any younger", Penelope laughed and said, "we're both trying to be good but some times it's so difficult", Fran wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "believe me honey I totally understand" causing both women to laugh as they headed into the living room to join the rest of the family.

A few minutes later Dave rubbed his hand together and said, "I don't know about the rest of you but this old man is starving", Hotch said, "well then come on old man and let's get that grill fired up". Derek said, "I'll come with ya"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh no you don't mister, that leg has to be elevated for another half hour to 45 minutes, remember what the doctor said".

He winked at her and said, "yes mam, I'll be good", he then licked his lips and said, "until it's time for me to be bad that is" causing her heart to race faster at the thoughts of finally getting more of her man.


	19. Chapter 19

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 19

Everybody enjoyed a nice relaxing day together as a family as they ate, laughed and talked, Hotch looked over at Derek and leaned in to Emily and whispered, "I bet before to long we'll be hearing news that they're engaged". Emily smiled and said, "I was just thinking the same thing Aaron, they are so cute together".

Hotch said, "I don't know many people that would have taken in a stranger especially one with 2 bullet wounds", Derek looked up and said, "I'd like to make a toast". All attention went to Derek as he said, "I want to propose a toast to the beautiful woman sitting beside me", Penelope smiled and winked at Derek as he readied to continue.

He said, "this goddess here is my guardian angel, she took me in and not only took care of my wounds but she healed my heart, she is an amazing woman and I love her dearly". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and as he put it in his palm Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster.

Derek said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but Penelope Garcia you are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met and I love you with all of my heart". She could feel tears filling her eyes as he said, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spend the rest of your life with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes Derek".

He slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed her lips passionately, they pulled apart to the sound the team clapping their hands and squealing their congratulations. Fran hugged them both and said, "awwwww that means I'm one step closer to getting those grandbabies you've been promising me for years now"".

Derek looked at her and said, "maaaaaaaa, we just got engaged like 2 minutes ago", she held up her hands and said, "I can wait, I can wait, no pressure but". Derek, Sarah and Desi in unison said, "we know, we know, you're not getting any younger", she laughed and said, "ohhhh you three, what am I going to do with you"?, Desi kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "love us ma, just love us" causing everybody to laugh as she hugged her three children and smiled.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "any idea when you want to start planning your wedding"?, Penelope said, "well hotstuff still has a few weeks before he'll be released to be able to go back to work sooo I guess we can start planning in now and then maybe have the wedding in a few weeks, that is if that's okay with you sugar shack"?, he kissed her lips and said, "the sooner I can call you my wife the better sweetness" causing her to smile and intertwine their fingers.

Emily said, "we need to start looking at wedding dresses soon", Fran nodded her head and said, "yes really soon", JJ said, "ohhh and we need to put an announcement in the paper and online of course". She grinned and said, "is that a good idea considering everything that happened with the brothers"?, Hotch said, "speaking of the brothers, they're getting their day in court tomorrow".

Derek said, "how do you think that's going to go"?, Hotch said, "I think that they will be sentenced to life in prison without the possiblilty of parole if they're lucky". Reid said, "chances are they're going to get the death penalty", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "after everything they did to us they deserve it" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Meanwhile at the jail the brothers are all sitting at a table eating their dinner when Thomas leans forward and whispers, "remember, tomorrow when they are transferring us to the court house is when we're making our move". Seth said, "Penelope and that group of feds are going to pay for what they did to us".

Zach said, "I want my shot at her before she dies", Thomas grins and said, "and you'll get it baby brother, you'll get it", the guards walked over and said, "what are you three doing together, you know that you aren't suppose to be all together". Thomas stood up and said, "sorry sir" and he winked at his brothers before he turned around and walked away.

Zach smiled at Seth and said, "later brother" as he got up and walked back toward his cell leaving Seth sitting there at a table with a huge smile on his face and as he stood up he thought, "soon Penelope, soon you'll be joining the others". The guards then said, "alright Seth let's get a move on", he said, "yes sir" as he to headed toward his cell with one thought on his mind, REVENGE.


	20. Chapter 20

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 20

The next day the guards loaded the three brothers onto the transfer van and chained them down, when the doors shut Thomas said, "remember when the accident happens that's when we make our break". The brothers nodded their heads and braced themselves for the soon to come "accident" that would assure their freedom.

The driver looked through his mirror and said, "what's that guy doi" and before he could finish the van was hit in the side causing it to turn completely around several times before coming to a stop. Both the driver and the person beside him were knocked unconscious from the impact which made the brothers escape easier.

When the door opened Thomas smiled and held up his hands and said, "hurry up, get us loose", the man grinned as him and several others jumped into the back of the van and quickly got the brothers free of their cuffs and chains. When they were on the street Thomas said, "the money will be deposited into your account", the leader said, "if you need us again all you have to do is call".

Thomas said, "right now all we need is a car and then we're out of here", the leader of the men that helped set them free handed him a set of keys and said, "here take this and good luck". Seth said, "we won't need luck, we're going to get our revenge on Penelope and the feds and then everybody will be able to see who got the last laugh" causing Thomas to smile as him and his brothers climbed into the car and then raced away from the scene.

Meanwhile in Virginia Penelope smiles as she feels Dereks lips on the side of her neck, she looks over her shoulder and says, "handsome you know that you're suppose to be taking it easy". He sighed and said, "how much easier can I get taking it sweetness, I'm resting in bed beside the woman that will soon be my wife".

Penelope rolled over so that she was facing him and said, "I love you Derek", he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you to and soon, very soon we'll be married and then we can spend the rest of our lives together". Penelope smiled and kissed the palm of his hand and said, "and I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan" causing a smile to grace his lips as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, she winked at him and said, "can you get up and get dressed"?, he said, "yep, don't worry about me, I'll be down soon". She smiled and said, "see you downstairs", she then got up and grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed as she headed downstairs to see who was at the door.

When she got downstairs she looked through the peephole and saw Hotch and the others standing there and she grinned and opened the door and said, "come in guys". They stepped inside and Hotch said, "sorry to be here so early it's just, well", Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, Emily said, "Aaron got a call a few minutes ago from the sheriff in your town".

Penelope felt her heart racing, she knew that whatever he was going to tell her wasn't good, she said, "just tell me, what's wrong"?, Derek then appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope walked over and helped him down the stairs and the others then joined him on the couch.

Hotch said, "the sheriff called to let us know that Thomas and his brothers escaped", Derek said, "escaped, how is that possible"?, Dave said, "they escaped during transport to the courthouse". Penelope said, "what happens now, what do we do"?, Derek said, "don't worry sweetness, we won't let anybody hurt you" causing the others to nod their heads in agreement as they gathered close to start making their plans to recapture the Green brothers.


	21. Chapter 21

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 21

The next week and a half flew by Derek and Penelope posted their wedding announcement everywhere because after learning that the brothers had escaped they were trying to lure them to Virginia. Extra security was posted for Penelope and Fran just to be on the safe side, everything continued as normal and Derek was released early to be able to return to work.

Penelope was currently pacing back and forth in the living room, she was biting on her bottom lip and deep in thought, so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Derek calling her name. He stepped in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face and said, "sweetness are you alright"?, she said, "huh, what, sorry handsome".

Derek pulled her into is arms and said, "it's time for us to leave to head to the church, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "oh yeah, yeah, I'm ready". He kissed her lips gently and said, "when all of this is over I'm going to take you away for our honeymoon", she put her finger over his lips and said, "as long as we're together that's all that matters to me Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "give us a few minutes head start before you guys leave, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "will do sugar, will do".

The rest of the women joined Penelope in the living room as the men walked out the front door, Fran said, "it's almost over honey and then everything can get back to normal". Penelope smiled and said, "it's been so long since I've been normal I don't know if that's even possible any more Fran", Fran hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you and Derek, you two deserve nothing but love, joy and happiness which will give me grandbabies" causing Penelope to laugh.

Emily took a deep breath and said, "we better get started toward the church, we've got to keep this plan on schedule", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "let me grab my bag and we'll head out". When they opened the door and stepped out Emily and JJ instantly noticed a strange car with tented windows sitting across the road from the house.

JJ said, "can you see anything Em"?, she said, "nope, the windows are to dark" as they climbed into the car, Penelope said, "I know this was a good plan in theory butttttt now that it's happening I'm not so sure". Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry honey everything is going to be fine, just you wait and see" causing Penelope to smile and relax back against the carseat.

Derek and the other men were pacing back and forth at the church while they waited on Penelope, Fran and the girls to show up", Dave said, "don't worry son, this will all be over soon and then you and kitten can start your lives together". Derek said, "I can't let anything happen to her Rossi, I just can't, she's my world and I'll do anything and I do mean anything to keep her safe".

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "don't worry we're going to do anything it takes to keep you and Penelope safe", Reid said, "speaking of Garcia the girls should be pulling in soon". Hotch smiled and said, "they're pulling up now", Dave said, "do you see anything or anybody"?, he said, "no, wait, yes their is a car with tented windows sitting up the street, it just pulled in".

Derek sighed and said, "alright it's time to get this show on the road", Dave said, "I'll go get kitten and that way the others can get into their places", Reid said, "I'm going to go get ready" Hotch and Derek stood there watching as their friends walked away. Derek said, "do you honestly think this is going to work Hotch"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do".

Derek opened his mouth to speak and Hotch said, "listen the minister is FBI, all of the guests are FBI, they are all armed and ready for action so this is going to work and then you and Penelope can be off for your honeymoon" causing him to grin. Hotch nodded his head and said, "alright everybody is ready", Derek blew out a deep breath as he stood up beside Hotch and the minister as JJ and Emily started making their way up toward the front of the church.

Penelope and Dave were in the hall waiting for their cue and Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she sighed and said, "more than ready, I love Derek more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody". Dave grinned and said, "and he loves you just as much", she looped her arm through Daves and took a deep breath as they started up the aisle toward the man that owned her heart from the moment they first met, her hotstuff.


	22. Chapter 22

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 22

When Derek saw Penelope making her way toward him he felt his heart start racing, she was so so beautiful in her gown, the way it hugged every curve perfectly was making him very appreciative to the designer of that dress. When they got to the front of the church Dave put her hand in Dereks and then kissed her cheek.

She looked at him and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "we love you kitten", she tearfully said, "and I love you all to", she then watched as he walked over and sat down beside his wife. The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered her today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed her hand letting her know that everything was going to be alright, she took a deep breath and winked at him, it was then that they heard someone come into the church. They turned around to see the brothers standing at the back of the church with their guns drawn and aimed at them.

Derek pulled Penelope behind him and said, "you don't want to do this, trust me", Thomas stepped forward and said, "ohhhh but we do", he opened his jacket to reveal his bomb vest. Penelope said, "oh my God", Thomas wiggled his finger and said, "come to me Penelope and maybe, just maybe I won't kill you".

Hotch said, "Thomas you really don't want to kill all of these innocent people", he looked around the room and sad, "no I really don't butttt since they're here they are going to get parting gift or should I say exploding gift". JJ said, "why don't you let these people go, you want us not them Thomas", he said, "why don't you shut up before I blow that mouth right off of your face".

Thomas then looked at Penelope and said, "I'm not going to tell you again", she shook her head and said, "n n no", he aimed his gun at the ceiling and fired once and said, "want to rethink that"?, Derek tightened his grip up around her and said, "she's not going anywhere"?, Zach stepped forward and said, "she's not your wife pig, not yet and by the time I'm through with her you won't like the looks of her anymore".

He then stepped forward and grabbed Penelope by the arm and Derek said, "heyyyyy" and got ready to hit him and Thomas said, "freeze pig or you and your beautiful bride will be blown into a million pieces". Zach said, "if it helps you can moan his name when I'm showing you what it's like to be with a real man".

Derek stood by helplessly and watched as Zach picked Penelope up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her toward the back of the church, his heart broke when he heard her screaming as the door closed. Seth smiled and said, "how does it feel to know that the woman you love, the one you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with is about to satisfy another man"?, Derek said, "if I get my hands on you Seth, you're a dead man".

Seth laughed and said,"here I stand, come and get me", Derek took a step and Thomas said,"I'm sure that I don't have to tell you what this is in my hand do I"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, no you don't". Thomas smiled and said, "good, now why don't you and the others just have a seat and when my brother is finished with your girl maybe I'll let you see her before you die".

Meanwhile in the back Zach threw her down on the floor and said, "it didn't have to be this way Penelope, it could have been ohhh so different, I could have made you happy but you had to ruin that". She scooted away from him and said, "please don't do this Zach, you don't want to hurt me", he walked closer to her as he removed his belt and said, "no, no I don't but you're my woman and now I'm going to have you".

Derek looked up at Thomas and said, "come on man, if you want to hurt me hurt me not Penelope, Thomas walked over to him and said, "why don't you shut up"?, Derek said, "I can't do that, I love her and I can't let you hurt her". Seth laughed said, "and what are you going to do to stop us"?, Dave pulled his gun out and said, "NOWWWWW".

All of the agents drew their guns and stood up and before Thomas had a chance to react Dave shot him between the eyes and several other agents managed to get Seth subdued. Derek said, "I'm going to go back to baby girl" and after he turned around and started up the aisle he heard the sound that make his heart drop, 3 gunshot, he screamed, "BABY GIRLLLLLLL" as he ran up the aisle and disappeared out into the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 23

When Derek ran into the room he saw Reid hovering over Zach putting pressure on his shoulder wound and he then saw Penelope standing beside him with tears streaming down her face. Derek quickly pulled her into his arms and said, "are you alright, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm fine, Reid stopped him before he could do anything".

Derek said, "what happened pretty boy"?, Reid said, "well I was waiting in the hall and I heard Zach talking to Penelope and when I got into position I saw that he was down on the floor with her getting ready to rape her". Derek stood there listening as Reid said, "I made a noise and he looked up and that's when I shot him in the shoulder".

Zach hissed in pain and said, "why do you car so much about her she's not your wife", Derek said, "that's where you're wrong, we got married the yesterday Zach because we knew that you and your brothers would try something like this". Zach said, "noooo, nooooo, noooo, that can't be, you can't be married".

Penelope hugged Derek tight and said, "he's mine and I'm his, right hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "that's right beautiful", Zach watched as Derek pulled their rings out of his pocket and happily slid her rings onto her hand and then did the same with his. Zach said, "how did you pull it off so fast, how are you married"?, Derek said, "I have some friends in powerful places and that's all you need to know".

Derek looked down at his bride and said, "how about we go kick this honeymoon off right"?, she grinned and said, "I love the sound of that"?, as they walked away Zach said, "this isn't over". Derek said, "it better be because if I ever see your face again I'll kill ya", Reid mashed down on one of the gunshot holes and Zach moaned out in pain and Reid said, "ohhh sorry", he looked up as Derek and Penelope were walking out of the room and said, "NOTTTTTTT" and then laughed and shook his head as the medics ran into the room.

When they got back out front Dave said, "are you alright kitten"?, she nodded her head and said, "thanks to Reid I am", JJ smiled and said, "speaking of my husband where is he"?, Derek said, "pretty boy is back there having some fun with Zach". JJ said, "boys and their toys" as she headed to the back of the church to where Reid was.

Fran said, "are you sure that you're okay honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I'm fine", Derek said, "now that this is all taken care of we're slipping out for tonight". Dave said, "ohhhhh yeah that's right you have some celebrating to do don't you"?, Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "that we do, that we do" as the newlyweds turned around and walked toward the door.

When they got outside Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, I was so scared when Zach carried you off, their was nothing I could do to stop it". Penelope said, "I'm fine handsome, I'm right here in your arms where I belong", he said, "I can't wait to make you mine, I've been thinking about this moment since the day I met you" he then brushed his lips gently over hers.

Penelope said, "well then, what are we waiting on" as she pulled him toward the waiting limo, when they slid into the backseat he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and with that all thoughts about what they had gone through were all but forgotten as they worked on making new memories as husband and wife.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 24

When they stopped outside their door Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", Derek picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise and say, "you're gonna hurt yourself doing stuff like that".

He playfully slapped her butt and said, "woman you're mine and it's time for me to finally show you how much you mean to me" as they stepped through the door. Derek kicked the door shut and carried his bride through the room and over to their king sized bed and gently set her down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours", he smiled and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "your wish is my command goddess". He then reached around her and unzipped her dress and slowly slid it down over her perfect body.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she unbuttoned Dereks shirt and pulled it down over his muscular arms, she then leaned in and kissed her way from his lips down his chest and then back up again before sliding her hands down to his belt which she quickly removed and tossed down to the floor.

Dereks fingers found their way to her panties where he slid them over her hips, he kissed her lips and whispered, "so beautiful, so perfect and all mine". She nodded her head and said, "all yours Derek, now and forever all yours", he growled as he claimed her lips with his.

Derek pulled away and said, "woman the things you are doing to me right now", she winked at him and said, "are nothing compared to what you're doing to me". As she laid down on the bed she pulled him with her and he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she slid his underwear over his hips, she then used her feet to pull them off and kick them to the floor. Derek leaned down and claimed her lips with his and lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by inch.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation and when Derek was fully inside her he stilled allowing her time to adjust to his girth. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and arched her back and moaned his name. Derek had never felt this way before, Derek Morgan wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot but being with Penelope felt like he was making love for the first time.

As she raked her nails up and down his back Derek closed his eyes and hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as they moved as one the room filled with their moans and groans of passion. After everything they had been through over the past few weeks they could both now finally put it all behind them and move on together as a newlywed couple.

Derek smiled against Penelopes mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew that he was seconds away from exploding and as his feeling grew he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, bring them both the most pleasure possible. Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over as they both exploded in pure bliss.

Before rolling off of his new bride he kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", when he collapsed beside her she quickly rolled to her side and laid her head down on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back and she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan and nothing or nobody is ever gonna change that" causing him to smile as he kissed the top of her head.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms just basking in the afterglow of their first time of making love and the longer Derek held her the more he wanted her and after not being able to hold back any long he rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart she rolled him over onto his back and quickly straddled is waist.

As she sunk down on him he closed his eyes and moaned her name, when he opened his eyes his hands went automatically to her perfect breasts, he kneaded both breasts rubbing both nipples making Penelope moan in pleasure. Derek thrust up inside her as the happy couple then continued showing each other how much they were loved, all night long.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	25. Chapter 25

The Road Less Traveled-Ch 25

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek gripped his wifes hand and said, "you can do it baby girl" as she was hit with another shattering contraction, when the contraction finally ended she collapsed against her pillow. Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing a great job sweetness", she looked up at him with exhausted eyes and said, "I love you hotstuff".

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you goddess", she had been in labor for almost 24 hours before her water broke and right now she was fighting absolute exhaustion. Derek said, "I heard from everybody and they said that they are so sorry that they can't be here with us but that they will be home as soon as possible".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "it isn't their fault that our little one wanted to come 2 weeks early", he kissed the top of her head and said, "they just hate that they are all gone on vacation and can't be here but I told them that when the baby was born I'd send them pictures so they could see the newest addition to our clan" causing her to smile.

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "how is she doing doc"?, the doctor said, "we should be able to deliver the baby on the next contraction", Penelope said, "that's the best news I've heard today doctor". A few seconds later she grabbed Dereks hand as she was hit with her last and by far hardest contraction.

It wasn't long before the sound of baby Morgan filled the room, Penelope said, "is the baby okay, is the baby okay"?, the doctor cleaned the baby up a little and said, "your son is just fine". Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "did you hear that sweetness we have a son"?, she wiped away the tears of joy that were streaming down her face and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard".

The doctor said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'd love to", she put two clamps on the cord and said, "just cut between the clamps". Derek did just that and then smiled as the doctor put the baby into Penelopes arms, Derek then leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips and then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "oh baby girl he's gorgeous".

Penelope smiled and said, "of course he is he's your son", he laughed and said, "I can see you in him to, look at that little nose and those lips that's definitely his momma". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I know that we hadn't decided on a name but I have one that I like and I'd want to run it by you".

He looked over at her and said, "lay it on me goddess", Penelope looked down at her son and then up at her husband and said, "after everything he did to keep me safe at our faux wedding I was thinking Hank after your father and Spencer after Reid so how does Hank Spencer Morgan sound to ya"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I love it".

He then pulled out his cell and snapped several pictures and titled them "HANK SPENCER MORGAN" and then sent the pictures, he quickly got replies like, "he's gorgeous", "I can't wait to hold him", "give him a kiss from his nana and nonno". By far Penelopes favorite was, "I am honored that you named such an amazing little man after me".

Derek sighed happily and said, "thank you", Penelope sai,d "for what"?, he said, "for making me a daddy", she grinned and said, "well then I have a few things to thank you for to". He said, "and what might those be"?, she said, "one for loving me, two for marrying me, three for being the father of our beautiful son but mostly hotstuff for taking the road less traveled and winding up at my front door because none of this would have been possible if you hadn't".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl and our son, you two mean the world to me", Penelope said, "I love you to handsome, you and Hank along with the rest of our family mean the world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together loving you and being loved by you".

Penelope said, "hi Hank, I'm your mommy and this handsome man standing beside me is your daddy and one day we'll tell you how we met, fell in love, married and then had the most amazing little boy in the world. Derek smiled down at his wife and son and knew that without a doubt he was truly blessed.

THE END


End file.
